


Rough me up.

by blvckened (devilshouted)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilshouted/pseuds/blvckened
Summary: James and Jason have been dating for a while now, but when Jason approaches James with a bedroom request, will James be able to deliver or will he leave his lover unsatisfied?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written jameson and I'm kind of nervous but I hope people like it lmao. It's probably kind of ooc so sorry 😩 let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. (chapters will probably be kind of short)

The night had started out as it always does: Me and Jason, horny and tipsy after a show, stumbling into our hotel room attached at the hip and mouth, frantically stripping each other as we prepared to fall into bed. So how the _hell_ did that turn into the ridiculous fucking argument we're having right now? Was it when Jason pulled back before I could lay him down on the bed? Or when he looked away from me, biting his lip as I asked him what was wrong? Nah, it was definitely when he asked me to do _that._

"You want me to do _what?_" If I sound incredulous, it's because I am, absolutely _shocked_ even, and yet Jason's staring at me like I'm the crazy one, like he hadn't just asked me to- never mind. It's just too damn much. I still can't believe those words even came out of his mouth.

"Come _on_, James." His lips are pursed, hands on his hips like the very picture of stern disapproval, and a part of me wants to sink under his annoyed gaze, but I can see the shyness behind it, the pink tinting his cheeks and the embarrassment in his eyes as we continue to stare at one another across the hotel room, standing off in our respective stubbornness.

"No, there's no _'Come on, James.'_ What the actual fuck are you even _thinking? _" He rolls his eyes at my words, exasperated breath leaving his lips but I don't even pause in my rant. "You want me to..." Jesus, what the _fuck_ is wrong with me? I've done plenty of fucked up, sexual shit in my time that could make a nun blush, so why is it that Jason's request has me acting like a nervous virgin? Why is it so hard for me to accept the fact that he wants me to be rough with him? To dominate him? To hold him down and fuck him like a whore?

Maybe it's because I _never_ do that. Ever since we started dating -when I finally got over my bisexual identity crisis and accepted the fact that I did in fact have feelings for Jason and had been lashing out at him as a result- I've been treating him like a princess, wanting to make up for all the hazing and bullshit I put him through when he joined the band, and that's carried over into our sex life. Hell I'd thought he _liked_ it when I fucked him soft and slow, what with all the shaking and screaming and crying he always did before he came.I just can't comprehend that maybe he's getting tired of the kid gloves, that maybe he's not satisfied with our relationship. The thought sends a pang through my chest, and I curse him for making me so damn soft all the time, eyes narrowed as we continue to bicker.

"So you're not satisfied anymore?" That seems to get him, his face falters, posture slipping lightly from its statue-like stillness.

"I _**never**_ said that."

"Then why-"

"You treat me like I'm made of glass half the time and I just don't fucking _get_ it. You never used to have a problem roughing me up, but now that I'm asking for it, trusting you to do it right, there's a _problem?_" He snaps, and there's a fire in his eyes I haven't seen for a long time blazing right towards me. Jason's usually a sweetheart- totally easy going, never the type to let anything get to him and full of infinite patience and forgiveness and love. He'd put up with our shit for years without losing a step, but Jesus if he wasn't scary when he got mad. "It's not like I'm asking you to do anything dangerous or illegal or _gross_, I just want us to try something new in bed."

And sexy. **Really** fucking sexy. But I'm not going to be cowed, I've never backed down from an argument and I wasn't about to start now.

"You've never said anything about this before." Because he hadn't. Hadn't even _hinted_ at the fact that he was some kind of closet kink case sex maniac who apparently wanted me to tie him up and choke him to near unconscious while I pounded him to oblivion.

"Because I knew you were going to act like _this._"

Before I can even utter a _'What's that supposed to mean?'_ He cuts me off my raising his hand, brows furrowed in annoyance as he begins to rub at his temple. "Just forget I said anything James, Christ. Let's just go to bed, we have a show tomorrow and if we're late again Lars will kill us both." I'm stricken at his tone of voice, guilt instantly filling me at the defeated, humiliated cadence.

He doesn't even let me answer though, speeding around my still form to get into the spare bed and turning off the bedside lamp with one last sad sigh. We haven't slept separately since we started dating and it just feels _wrong_, getting in bed by myself, looking out the corner of my eye to see the silhouette of his body, chest rising and falling. I know he's not asleep and I want to speak up, apologize, give in to his kinky fantasy, but I'm too damn stubborn to say 'sorry'. I turn towards the wall in frustration, turning off my own lamp and trying my best to sleep without him in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sulks, James considers, and Kirk and Lars are the voices of reason.

The silent treatment continued the next morning, Jason answering me in non committal grunts and one word answers every time I tried to talk to him, doing his best to keep his distance from me as he packed up for the bus. The worst though was when I tried to kiss him before we left the hotel room, my hands on his hips, muttering apologies under my breath. He hadn't said a word, just turned his head at the last minute, leaving my lips to press firmly to the corner of his mouth, and stood as still as a statue in my grasp, discomfort and sadness radiating off of him.

That had _**hurt.**_ Not just because he hadn't let me kiss him, but because I could see just how sad he was and it made me feel like complete shit, like I'd failed him in some way by not being able to give him what he wanted, and I felt a deep, sinking feeling of dejection settle into my gut as we'd loaded into the elevator, still wallowing in our respective despondency, still not speaking to one another.

I couldn't handle it for much longer. I can't have things to back to the way they were before me and Jason got together, when if we weren't actively fighting we just hated to be around each other.

"Jason?" I can see him out of the corner of my eye, shuffling in discomfort as we get closer and closer to the hotel lobby.

"Hmm?" He's picking at his sleeves. He always does that when he gets anxious.

"I'm sorry about last night." There. I'd done it. The Mighty Het had swallowed his pride and apologized for probably the fifth time in his entire life. I don't know what I was expecting. For it to be all sunshine and rainbows after that? For the melancholy shell Jason had retreated into to break and him to just fly into my arms? Well that didn't happen, instead he just sighed, long suffering and disappointed before finally, _finally_ turning to look at me.

"I'm not upset you said _no_, James. I'm not a complete asshole- I'm upset that you made me feel like shit for even _asking_. It was hard for me to come out and tell you what I like and you acted like...like I was _dirty_, or something." I can hear his voice breaking and it makes me feel even worse, feeling like I'd been stabbed in the chest when his hand comes up to wipe at his eyes. "If you had asked me for something I didn't want to do, I would have just said no, I wouldn't have treated you like you were crazy."

"Babe-"

"It doesn't matter James, let's just drop it." The elevator opens before I even have time to respond, Jason shooting out of the lift like a bat out of hell to go find Kirk and Lars, and I'm left alone, feeling like the biggest douchebag on the face of the earth.

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

The atmosphere on the bus is...tense, to say the least. Kirk and Lars seem to have picked up on the discomfort between me and Jason, heads close together as they whisper conspiratorially, looking from me to him and back again before muttering amongst themselves. Jason's on the couch near the front of the bus, head buried into some rock magazine, trying desperately to block the three of us out. I'd usually be right there with him, pulling him into my lap to attack him with kisses until I inevitably took him to the bedroom we'd called dibs on, but the second I'd tried to get near him he'd shot me a look full of warning, a look that said _'Don't even fucking think about coming near me right now, Hetfield.'_ and I respected his space (and valued my balls) and left him alone, sulking near the kitchen area with Kirk and Lars staring at me like an escaped zoo animal.

_"Sooo."_ Kirk's voice breaks me out of my self pitying reverie, wide brown eyes alight with concern as he detaches himself from Lars's side. "I'm going to go talk to J, you two have fun." I want to tell him that Jason isn't in the mood to talk right now, that he's in a bad mood and probably would be for a while, but when Jason looks up from his magazine to see Kirk there, the smile that crosses his face is genuine, eyes warm and inviting as the guitarist takes a seat on the couch next to him.

I guess he just hates me in particular right now.

"What did you do?" Lars has no such warmth in his voice, stern and stringent as he stares at me, and quite frankly I find it absurd that I was intimidated by the small Dane.

"Don't know what you're talking about man." He doesn't seem amused in the least, eyes narrowed as he continues to stare me down in silence, crossing his arms over his chest, the very picture of _'Don't try to bullshit me right now.'_

"...What makes you think _I_ did anything?"

"Because you're _you."_ Well damn. I guess it's just _fuck James_ day.

I just sigh out in resignation, throwing my head back and my hands over my face. Apparently there was no sympathy to be found on this bus. I guess I didn't really deserve it either with how badly I'd hurt Jason's feelings, it had just been a shock to me that he was into that kind of rough stuff.

"If Kirk asked you to do something to him in bed that you didn't know he was into, what would you do?"

"I'd do it." I'm shocked by the quickness of his answer, he didn't even hesitate and it kind of made me feel even worse.

"Really?"

Lars rolls his eyes, like this entire conversation is beneath him, and answers me with a blistering "I'd at least _try_, because I love him and I doubt there's much we could do together that I wouldn't enjoy."

"What if he wanted you to hurt him?"

He snorts at that, smile pulling at the corners of his lips even as he tries his best to keep his annoyed countenance. "Between you and me- he's a freak. I'm _usually_ hurting him." Aaaand _that's_ more insight on their sex life than I ever thought about or needed to know, thanks for that Ulrich.

I can see the exact moment the revelation hits him. His eyes widen to an almost cartoonish degree, mouth dropping slightly open as he stares at me, Jason and Kirk still whispering on the couch, and then back to me again.

_"James-"_

"No."

"Are you two fighting because you wouldn't slap his ass a few times?" The groan that escapes me resembles that of a dying animal, absolute misery flooding my body as Lars chuckles beside me. "Well that's fair, no one can _make_ you do anything you don't want to do...I just figured you'd be into that sort of thing."

"I don't know what gave you _that_ idea."

"I don't know James-Maybe the fact that you used to try and beat his ass on the regular? Or did I just _imagine_ you getting drunk and choking him one night?"

"I apologized for that."

"Yea, when you two started dating and you decided you didn't want to handcuff him to his bunk while he was sleeping anymore."

"It'd be different if I hurt him now."

"There's a difference between you just beating his ass unprompted and him trusting you to beat his ass in the bedroom, James. But like I said- you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, just apologize for making him sad and try to find something else you two would like to do." He turns back to his good after that, seemingly satisfied with the resolution to our conversation, but my mind is racing a mile a minute. So Lars and Kirk were into the same type of stuff Jason was? And they did it often? I really, really don't want to know about what kind of freaky shit they get into, but I want to at least get an insight- for Jason's sake, not mine. Maybe this will help me understand why he could possibly want me to hurt him again.

"So...Kirk's into it?" He stares at me over his sandwich, brow quirked in inquiry as he eats, swallowing before answering me.

"Yes? Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, no. I was just...curious."

"I'm not letting you fuck my boyfriend."

"**_What!?_**" I can't help how loud my voice gets at that, Kirk and Jason breaking from their conversation to stare over at me, flailing like an idiot, and Lars, laughing like a maniac, enjoying my suffering._ "I don't want to fuck Kirk." _ I hiss out after a while, teeth gritted as the drummer continues to guffaw in amusement. "I just want to know why the two of you like..._that._"

Lars takes mercy on me, probably seeing the fact that I want to die, and sighs out before leaning in, looking like he'd rather be doing anything but explaining this to me right now. "It's a trust thing I guess. For both of us-Kirk gets off on the fact that he can trust me enough not to hurt him more than he can handle while he's all tied up and vulnerable, and I get off on the fact that he trusts me enough _to_ have him that way."

I guess that makes sense. It also shines more light on why Jason was so upset: In his mind, he was showing me the ultimate trust, giving himself over to me in the most intimate way he could think of, and I'd thrown that back in his face, purposefully or not. I felt bad this morning, but Lars's insight is making me feel even worse. I want to go over to Jason, take him in my arms, and tell him I'd slap his ass as many times as he wanted if that was what would make him happy. I-

"He's also just a slut that's into rough sex."

"_Wha_-" **Jesus**, Lars.

"Yea man." He looks like we're talking about the weather, not him running roughshod all over poor Kirk. "Choking, spanking, edging. He's into all of that. Like, I didn't even _know_ about some of the stuff he's into until he told me about it."

I have to glance at Kirk out of the corner of my eye at that, because how the fuck? I didn't think he would be into it at all.

"...Really?"

"Sure. The first time we hooked up was pretty vanilla and I mean, he _enjoyed_ it but it wasn't the greatest time he ever had or anything, and he didn't want to say anything because he thought he would hurt my feelings. I had to basically corner him one night and needle it out of him."

"And then you two just..._did it_?" I honestly can't believe I'm talking to one of my best friends about the kinky, wild sex he has with my _other_ best friend, all so I can better please my boyfriend. Why is this my life right now?

"Yup. Tied his ass to the bed and fucked him until he was crying." I have to commend Lars's ability to say the most off the wall shit with a straight face.

"How did you know you weren't hurting him?" Because that's really my main worry. I've hurt Jason enough to last a life time.

"He has a safe word. If he says it then we stop immediately. We use hand signals if I have him gagged though."

"Wow."

"I guess you and Jason have a lot to talk about then?"

"I don't think he'll _want_ to talk to me considering I freaked out on him when he asked me. Do you think that's what him and Kirk are talking about?"

"Maybe. I guess subby bottoms have to stick together." That startles a laugh out of me before I go contemplative again. Deep down, I'm not opposed to getting rough with Jason if he really wants it that way. Lars-the fucking douchebag-has given me a lot of comprehension on something I'd lacked understanding in before. Sure I'd gotten rough with some chicks in the past, but this seemed next level. I tried to imagine being like that with Jason, pulling his hair, choking him on my cock, slapping his ass while I fucked him from behind, and realized I didn't exactly disagree with any of it.

Little het certainly didn't either if the stirring below the belt was any indication.

"James?" Lars's voice is deceptively casual, which _instantly_ clues me into the fact that he's about to say something fucked up.

"Hmm?" I still take the bait though.

"Whatever you _do_ decide to do to poor Jason, do it _after_ the show tonight- we can't have him playing his bass from a chair."

God damn it Lars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James set his plan into play.

I kept my distance from Jason when we got into the city for the show, not pushing him to talk to me when we got off the bus, but celebrating in silent triumph when he allowed me to book us into the same hotel room for the night. I didn't even complain when he took the spare bed,- he'd be back in my arms before the end of the night.

Or at least I _hope_ he would. Lars's words had given me a lot of cognizance on Jason's desires, especially the trust aspect of the whole thing. I'm still a little apprehensive, but I at least want to try because I really do love Jason just _that damn much._ It shouldn't be _that_ hard anyway, not much of a strain to maybe slap his ass a few times, yank on his hair, and then just bend him over and fuck him a _little_ harder than I usually do. If he's into it, than so am I, it's not like he wanted to do anything involving animals or dead bodies or anything, right? Jesus, thinking about it that way I'm not even sure why I was so freaked out.

I glance over to Jason. He's on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through channels, and he turns his head when he feels me staring at him. His face is impassive for a moment, blank as we peer at each other, but he shoots me a small smile after a moment. It's not the beaming grin he usually sends my way, more withdrawn and self-conscious, but it's a damn sight better than the aggrieved glower of earlier, and it has me grinning in response before he turns back to the tv, shoulders falling slightly.

_'Soon, babe.'_ I thought to myself, heading into the bathroom to shower before the show. _'Just you wait.'_

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

Jason defrosts more and more over the course of the day, mostly during our short practice at the venue, when he and Kirk would huddle together between songs to whisper and murmur. I couldn't help but be reminded about what Lars said about _'Subby bottoms sticking together.' _ Kirk and Jason were always pretty close, and before I had viewed that as Kirk going over me and Lars's heads to get chummy with the hired gun, but now I'm glad their friendship managed to blossom even in the face of all the bullshit and hazing, I'm glad Jason had _someone_ looking out for him those first few years or he might have left the band all together and I never would have discovered my feelings for him, would still be the same lonely asshole I was when I met him.

That friendship is probably what leads Kirk to corner me at the catering tables, lips pursed in absolute displeasure and disappointment as he sizes me up.

_"James Alan Hetfield."_

Oh great, he's pulled out the _'Alan'_ he only does that when he's _really pissed_, and I only let him get away with it because truth be told, that little fucker can be vicious when he's angry. Luckily for me, I already know what he's pissed about, so I'll be able to escape this exchange without having to go through a patent Hammet lecture.

"I'm handling it."

If anything, that seems to make him _more_ upset, eyes narrowing into slits as I try in vain to make Jason's sandwiches for him in peace. I can see now why he and Lars are so compatible-they're both great at making me feel like a total five year old.

"You're _handling_ it?" Ah shit, here we go again. "James, do you have _any_ idea how _bad_ you made him feel?" Yea, I do, and it sucks, but once again, I'm going to fix it.

"Just trust me man, I'm going to take care of it."

This does does nothing to placate the smaller man, hands flying up in absolute exasperation. "I don't see _how_. You really hurt his feelings. And for what? Kinks? I mean I get you saying _no_, but you didn't have to freak out on him like that-"

"Kirk." I finally interrupt, headache already starting. "After the show, I'm going to _handle_ it."

He stares for a moment. Then a little longer, and I'm worried I'm going to have to explain to him just what I mean when understanding suddenly crosses his face, mouth dropping open into a small _'O'_, and I can't help but roll my eyes because come on.

"_Oh._"

"Yea."

"So you're going to?-"

"I'm going to try at least." Try to end this horrific conversation, that is.

"Well do you know how to do it?" What the fuck does he mean do I know how to do it? I've been _doing it_ since I was a teenager, I was sure I could handle whatever it is Jason's into.

"I really don't want to get into my sex life with you, Kirk. We're close, but we're not _that_ close." And maybe that was a bit hypocritical considering the inquisition I'd put Lars through, but I _really_ don't need anymore information on the kinky dealings of my closest friends.

"...That's fair. " We stand in silence for a while, Kirk rocking back and forth on his heels for a moment before he fixes me with that usual bright smile of his. "Well I'm glad, just let me offer you some advice."

"Just don't say anything weird." He's going to say something weird.

"Try not to work him over _too_ hard. We have a tour to do, after all."

Goddamn it Kirk.

✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

The adrenaline after a show is like nothing else. We're always buzzing, just full of energy and the satisfaction of putting on a great show for the fans. I can usually party all night after a particularly good set, but partying is the last thing on my mind tonight.

Jason's chatting with one of the roadies, and I don't even hesitate to cross the room and grab him by his arm, grip firm and rough as I drag him away from the small crowd of backstage hands and down an empty corridor, not even paying attention to his protests or attempts to escape my hold. Jason's no slouch himself, but I never really took note of how easy it was for me to overpower him when I really wanted to, and I have him crowded against the wall before I know it.

"What the _fuck_, James!? What the _hell is_ wrong with you?" I end his complaining before it can even begin with a hand to the throat. I'm testing the waters, not even squeezing yet, just wanting to know how far into this he was willing to go, and I'm pleased by the way he goes silent, eyes wide with shock before his pupils, blown wide, communicate everything he can't seem to say right now. I can't even help the wicked grin that crosses my face, pressing my body closer to his so we're chest to chest, his back to the hard wall.

"Not so mouthy now, are you?" I'm sort of surprised how natural this is coming to me, how much I'm enjoying having this kind of power over Jason in a way that doesn't involve me being a complete dick to him.

"James-"

"Shut up." I squeeze in warning before loosening my grip again, and he closes his mouth almost instantly, a flush rising in his cheeks as he squirms in my clutches. "You've been acting up baby, giving me _way_ too much fucking attitude for your own good. You know what _that_ means, right?" He doesn't say anything, still staring at me wide-eyed, but I can feel his dick getting hard against my thigh so I continue. "That means I'm going to have to_ punish_ you."

The honest to god _whimper_ that escapes him at that sends a fire up in me that I can't even begin to describe and it's just on after that, a wave of dominance I've never felt before rushing over me, forcing me to tighten my hold on Jason's neck even tighter, feeling his throat work under my hand as he tries to breathe. "You want that don't you, you little fucking freak?"

A shaky, gasping breath is his only response, body arching into mine as if he's desperate for any kind of contact. Poor thing looks halfway to the edge already but I can't seem to stop myself, words pouring from me like water from a waterfall. "I'm going to get you on your knees so you can choke on my cock, gonna fuck your throat until you've got tears in your eyes- there's not going to be any more fucking attitude from you after that is there baby?" Jason doesn't say anything,_ can't _really, and he's shaking like a leaf as I talk to him. "Then when you're done gagging on me, I'm going to open you up on my fingers, get that tight little hole of yours all stretched out for me before I get you on your knees in my bed and pound you until you're screaming so loud everyone in the damn hotel will hear it. I'm going to fucking _destroy_ you when we get back to our room you masochistic little slut. I'm going to work you over all night and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I don't give a fuck how much you cry or scream or beg- you wanted this, so you're going to _get it._"

Of course that's only _partly_ true: If Jason wants to tap out, then of course I'll stop, but stopping doesn't seem to be on his mind right now- in fact he looks like he's ready to get down on his knees for me in the middle of this goddamn hallway. I don't think I've ever seen that kind of desperation in his eyes before and it's got me turned on more than anything I think I've ever seen. I don't plan on fucking him here though, and his pathetic cry of protest when I finally pull back gets a cruel chuckle out of me.

"Hit the showers, slut, I'll find us a ride."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really write smut so this was probably so awful DHDHHDJF I'm sorry in advance.

By the time we actually got to the room, Jason was, plainly speaking, an absolute mess. I'd never seen him this wanton in our entire relationship: He'd pawed at me the entire ride to the hotel, leaning into my body like I was the only thing keeping him anchored to this mortal plane, and a part of me loved it, loved how desperate he was for me. It was definitely an ego trip the way he pulled at my belt in the elevator like he couldn't wait to get his mouth on my cock, whining high in his throat when I pushed his searching hands away. Hell, I ended up having to straight up grab his wrists and hold them down by his sides, but that only got another moan out of the kinky little bastard.

He'd continued his whining as I tugged him down the hall to our room, and I practically threw him into the room with no regard for how he'd land, smirk crossing my face when he hit the floor and instantly righted himself so he was on his knees looking up at me expectantly, eyes zeroing in on the bulge in my pants. I slam the door and lock it behind me, the anticipation in the room building as I begin to undo my belt, but I just _have_ to ask before we start:

"You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes! Jesus Christ, yes!" Well damn. Ok then. I drop my pants after that, and he shuffles forward on his knees in an image that would make me laugh if I wasn't so damn turned on by everything happening right now.

"Well go on then, whore...and uh...tap three times if it gets too much for you." I see the ghost of a smile cross Jason's face and it's enough to make me smile back at him...a smile that is quickly washed away with a groan of absolute pleasure as he sinks his mouth down onto my cock.

Jason's always been good at giving head, but there's a passion, a _desperation_ in his actions tonight that I've never felt before, he seems almost wild with desire as he slurps and sucks around me, swirling his tongue around my tip before bobbing his head to take as much of my cock as he can into his mouth. Jason goes down to suck at my balls like he knows I love too, caressing the skin with his tongue while he jerks my cock and placing one soft kiss to the sack before taking me in his mouth again. "Fuck me, that's hot." I growl, voice low and rough as he moans around my length, and the vibrations just snap something in me, my hands tangling in his curls to hold him still as I thrust forward, burying myself in his throat.

It's not long before he starts to gag, and I yank his head back, listening in vicious delight as he heaves out a gasping cough, a string of saliva stretching from his swollen lips to the head of my cock.

"You good?" I've got to check in on him, not wanting to hurt him, but he doesn't seem interested in my worry at all, already fighting against my grip on his hair to get his mouth back around me. "Ok, ok. Calm down you needy little skank." I pull him forward again, a releasing a loud groan as I hit the back of his throat and he gags hard, tongue working around my shaft with broad licks. I pull Jason back again, allowing him a few more seconds of much needed air before I've fisted my hands in his hair again -relishing in his cry of pain- and slammed my cock all the way down his throat, forcing his head to the base of my cock, his nose flush to my pelvis and buried in the coarse hair.

_"Look at me."_ I hiss out, and give a short thrust when Jason turns wide, teary eyes to face me. If I couldn't see how hard he was I'd be worried I was hurting him, but he's still moaning around my length even as the tears slide down his cheeks. I can feel the muscles in his throat constrict around me and that mixed with the absolute submissiveness of his stance is almost enough to make me come down his throat. "You look real fucking good right now, baby...but you'd look better gagging on my dick." is all the warning I give him before I'm fucking his face with so much force it almost shocks myself, shoving into his mouth without a care for his comfort.

Jason gives as good as he gets though, twisting his tongue around my shaft with every forward thrust, spit soaking his lips and chin even as he moans around the relentless girth in his mouth, teasing me with his tongue and reaching a hand up to roll my balls. It's almost too much, his mouth so wet and hot it's dragging me _way_ closer to the edge than I need to be right now, but he's enjoying it so much, his noises so obscene as he doesn't even fight against my direction, letting me tug his head wherever I want it to go and whimpering in lustful elation when I hold him still to fuck his throat.

I completely lose myself in my dominance, sadistic desires running through me as I make him gag and choke around me, his spit coating my cock and balls as he takes it like a champ, his mouth hot and wet and just engulfing me in complete and utter fucking euphoria. I can't help but compliment him even as I throw my head back with a groan, hissing under my breath how pretty he looks on his knees, how he's being such a good slut for me, letting me use him however I want, and he just keeps staring up at me with those wide, teary eyes, coughing weakly when I pull out again to let him breathe.

Jason looks so damn beautiful right now I almost don't know what to do with myself- the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he sucks in deep breaths, his lips, all pink and shiny with saliva, the tear tracks on his face- It's all too much. I rub the head of my cock over his lips while he catches his breath, relishing in the fucked up, completely ecstatic grin he sends me from his place on the floor. God, he's a fucked up little slut, but he's _my_ fucked up little slut.

"C'mon." I order, yanking him to his feet by his hair. "Get undressed and get on the bed. Face down." he hurries to strip at my command, baring that beautiful body of his to my greedy, leering gaze as I languidly kick my pants the rest of the way off and pull my shirt over my head, watching his ass appreciatively as he flops down onto the bed, face to the pillows and body practically vibrating in anticipation.

My approach is like a predator cornering his prey, and I feel a sick sense of delectation at the knowledge he doesn't know when I'm coming or where I'm coming from, can't do anything but lay there like quarry as I advance on his nude form.I'm about to just pounce on him when I remember what Lars has told me about a safeword. Sure interrupting this freaky little fuck session to ask what he'd scream if I _did_ end up hurting him wasn't the sexiest thing in the world, but better safe than sorry.

"Jason."

_"Hm?" _I snort out a laugh at his muffled voice but continue on with my inquiry.

"What's your safeword?"

That seems to get his attention, head popping up from the pillows to shoot me a look that's so full of warmth and love I almost break down and gather him up in my arms like the precious thing he is.

"Harvester." Huh. That's weird, but I guess it fits since no one would ever say that during sex...unless they're doing some weird, old Macdonald based farm role play. I'm getting off track again.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know...now lay the fuck back down." He's flopping back onto the sheets in an instant, face buried in the pillows and leaving him vulnerable to me as I finally make my way to the bed.

_smack._

I can't help it. Can't deny myself the pleasure of watching his ass jiggle with the slap, grin spreading across my face as Jason's sharp gasp is muffled by the pillows, his chest arching into the sheets to give me a better target. He's just so damn _slutty_ I almost can't believe it but I'm _really_ fucking into it, my hands massaging and gripping his cheeks before I'm unloading on my auburn haired bassist with a barrage of spanks that make my palm sting and him whimper and squirm under me, pale skin rapidly turning red under my harsh ministrations.

And not even _that_ is enough to stop his moaning,

"_Christ_, Newsted." I'm honestly impressed, _really_ fucking impressed actually. My baby is a glutton for punishment and he can handle it like nobody's business. I'm totally going to praise the fuck out of him when all is said and done, but now isn't the time for sweetness, that's not what he needs from me right now, he needs harsh words and an even harsher hand.

"You are some kind of _fucked up_ aren't you?" a muted whine is my only response, his body shifting under my hold so he can tilt his ass up higher into my palm, and I rub the battered skin with my hand, not ready to go straight back into the spanking yet. "A real painslut, huh? You should be begging for me to stop right now, but you're practically begging me to hit you again." one last painful, stinging slap is his reward for resilience, and my eyes watch in a mixture of amusement and arousal as Jason grinds his cock against the bedsheets under him, desperate for any kind of friction. "Stop humping my perfectly good sheets, Newsted, you're not a dog...well, you are _my_ bitch, and I'm going to fuck you like one too."

Another muffled moan is his only response, and I can't help but snort out a laugh. Surging up to place a deceptively gentle kiss to his shoulder, trailing my lips down his spine as he shakes under me. "You want it bad, don't you princess?" my tone is teasing, almost cruel as I hover over him, reaching down to grab his ass again. "You want my cock, baby?"

_"Hng"_ is his only response, and I feel my lips twitch in a smile before I force myself back into that dominant headspace, grabbing him roughly by his hair to pull his face from the pillows. "I asked you a fucking question you stupid bitch; _Do.You.Want.My.Cock?_"

_"Yes! Yes!" _His voice is desperate, almost pathetic, and I drop him back down to the sheets with a booming laugh.

"You're such a cock hungry little whore. That's too bad though, I'm not going to fuck you until _I'm_ ready." Jason's answering whine of absolute despair has arousal punching me in the gut, causing me to slither down his body again and spread his asscheeks. His hole is clenching around absolutely nothing, just desperate to be filled, and I lick firmly over his hole, ears tuned to his breathy little gasp. I always love eating Jason out, watching him fall apart under me, and tonight is no different, him arching back into the broad, firm strokes of my tongue while muffling his slutty little whines with the pillow. I keep rimming him for a while, teasing little flicks of my tongue driving him wild with need, thrusting my tongue inside him to lick over his walls and feel him squirm under me, wanton and writhing as he moaned and pleaded for me not to stop but eventually it's just too much, I'm so hard it almost hurts and I just _need_ to be inside Jason as soon as possible.

I lean over his prone body to grab the lube I'd shoved into the bedside drawer earlier, smirk twisting my lips as his body jolts in excitement when he hears the _'pop'_ of the cap and I spread the lube over my fingers almost agonizingly slow, just to watch him shiver in anticipation a little bit longer.

Jason whimpers, a low, eager sound when I finally, finally press a greased up digit to his hole, teasing his wet rim. He's so ready for me I just want to sink right in, but I just have to tease a little bit more, have to _have_ him as desperate as humanly possible before I finally fuck him like he wants. "I should just leave you like this. I should tie you up, make you watch me get myself off, and then just leave you here all night."

_"Please-"_

"Or I could head out to a bar. Find a group of guys and tell them all about the nasty little slut I have up in my room. Would you like that baby? Do you want to be a fucktoy like that, Jason? You want to get fucked over and over again until you're filled up with cum? Until you're so dick drunk all you can think about is when you're gonna get another cock in you?" Of course I'd _never_ fucking do this, too damn possessive of my boyfriend to even seriously entertain the idea of him fucking another guy, but the words seem to resonate with Jason, another lewd noise spilling into the room as he arches towards my fingers. I finally take pity on him, sinking two into his hole and delighting in the shocked little gasp he lets out. "Of course you would, that's all a little slut like you is good for, laying down and getting pounded."

He's a fucking mess. A moaning, shaking, writhing mess and I've never seen anything hotter, lust driving me to slam my fingers in an out of him, adding a third and watching with amazement as he throws his ass back against my thrusts, begging for me to just _'fuck him already_. God do I want to give in to that request, my cock so hard it's almost painful as he fucks himself on my hand, but I can't let him get away with demands like that- not tonight at least.

I pull my fingers out of him, taking a moment to watch that pretty little hole clench before I'm slapping his ass again, a rough "_Don't tell me what to do, bitch._" hissing out through gritted teeth even as I grab the bottle to lube my erection, gripping his hips to pull him up to his hands and knees. I grab the base of my cock to guide it into his hole, a groan of relief filling me as I sink into his tight, hot heat. I give Jason a minute to adjust, but only a minute before I'm pulling out as far as I can without slipping out and slamming back in with a vicious snarl of pleasure, immediately setting a brutal pace I'd normally never use with him.

It's almost animalistic, the way I react the second he starts screaming for me, voice trembling as I pound him with merciless strokes and breaking off into a scream as my hand shoots out to slap his red ass again. My fingernails are cutting into his hips, using the grip to yank him back on my cock and I just can't get enough of the raw, primal _dominance_ that's filling me as I watch my slick length pound in and out of him at a pace that's almost inhuman. The dull smack of skin on skin is intoxicating, and I'm just mesmerized with how good Jason feels around me.

I angle my hips, diving straight into the spot that gets him every time and smiling in wicked joy as his voice goes shrill, body tensing as I focus every thrust onto his prostate, his walls clenching around me with every passionate stroke. _"James."_ He sounds like he going to cry, voice shaky and staggering as he tries to rock back against my thrusts. _"Baby please-" _ I interrupt whatever it is he was going to say with my harsh, unforgiving rhythm, sneering in ferocious delight as another shrill scream tears from his lips. He's wailing now, almost frantic as I fuck him, our hips crashing together, driven by nothing but lust for one another.

"This what you've been wanting, you screaming little bitch? Here I've been trying to be a gentleman, when all you wanted was to get fucked like the whore you are."

_"Ha-" _He can't speak, voice shattering with every forward plunge of my cock, but I'm listening intently, hips slowing in case he needs to say _'Harvester' _and put an end to this entire thing.

"What is it baby?" My thrusts are slow now, languid and deep as I release my bruising grip on his waist to run my hands over the skin in a soothing gesture. "What do you need from me?" If he needs to stop then we'll stop, I won't even be mad-

_"Harder!"_

_"Fuck!" _I hiss out under my breath, a whole new wave of lust washing over my as I pull out and push him flat onto the bed, holding him down with a hand to the shoulder blade before I'm plunging in all over again, delighting in his scream of pleasure. I don't know why I even thought Jason would want to stop, he's the freakiest little bitch I've ever known and he's going absolutely wild under me, his loud, desperate cries echoing in our hotel room as I twist my fingers almost painfully in his hair to pull his head up from the pillows to hear him better, never stopping my thrusts as I lean over his body. "Fucking look at you." I bark out, releasing his hair to bring my hand down to his neck, hips moving faster as I feel his throat work in my grasp. "You fucking love this don't you, you beautiful little whore?"

"_Yes! _Yes, fuck." He cries out, voice almost hysterical as he fists his hands in the sheets before him. "I love the way you fuck me James, I love feeling your big, thick cock pounding my slutty little hole."

And fuck if that doesn't get me. I use my grip to turn his head, devouring his mouth in a kiss that's as sloppy as my thrusts are becoming.

"_C'mon baby._" He moans out when I release his neck and we break for air. "Cum inside me please. I want to feel it, I want to be a good little whore for you." I can see the tears spilling down his cheeks but I can't stop the crashing of my hips, heat building up in my stomach with every high-pitched little scream Jason gave. I'm so close I can almost taste it, but I _refuse_ to cum before he does. Squeezing my eyes shut, I focus every single ounce of power I have into hitting his prostate, growling and snarling in exertion as Jason's pleasure mounts, his body shaking and constricting around me.

"Come on you beautiful little slut. Cum for me, show me how much you love me fucking you like this."

And that's all he needs- one last, loud, absolutely fucking _gorgeous_ scream of my name before he's just _done_, falling forward into the sheets and sobbing with pleasure as I chase my own orgasm, aided immensely by how unbelievably tight he'd squeezed my cock when he came. I manage a few more rough thrusts before I can't go anymore, throwing my head back with a triumphant roar and burying myself balls deep inside of him to give him every drop of my release, lazily thrusting through the afterglow as we both try to ride out the most intense fuck we'd ever had together.

I drop down onto his back, feeling positively drained as we both pant for breath, trying to collect our thoughts, just quivering and limp in the face of that absolutely primal fuck session. _"Christ."_ I whisper under my breath at the little whine Jason gives when I pull out and throw myself onto the bed next to him, tired down to my very _bones._

"You ok baby?" I ask him after a few moments of silence, worry coloring my tone. Maybe I'd been too rough. Maybe I hadn't picked up on a signal he was throwing me-

"That was fucking _incredible._" Well nevermind then.

"Yea? You liked it?"

With some effort, he turns over onto his side to face me, hand propping his head up as he eyed me with look that was just so damn grateful I was a little taken aback. "Mhm. I'm tired as hell and I'll probably be sore tomorrow, but that was really fucking good- thank you James, I know you're not really into it."

Well. I don't think that's entirely true anymore, not after_ that._ It may require some further investigation, maybe I can ask Kirk about it...

But for now, I reach over to pull him into my side, his head laying on my chest while our sweaty bodies stick together. I know realistically we should get up and shower, but we're both too damn tired to move.

"You know." Jason says, voice tinged with sleep as he starts to drift away for the night. "I'm not really into gangbangs, but if you want to tie me up, I'd be down for that."

God I love him. I fucking _adore_ him.


End file.
